What will it be?
by FeelTrip
Summary: After their grueling battle against the Homeworld Gems, Pearl decides to take a nap. What she thought would be a dream would soon turn into a nightmare.


" **What will it be?"**

It had been an exhausting day for Pearl. After Malachite was sent into the sea, she felt tired, which was a strange feeling for her since she rarely slept. And after the day's events, a nap sounded superb to her. She made her way to the temple, letting out a quiet yawn. She placed her hands over her mouth as though she had said something inappropriate. With her hand over her gem, she opened the door to her room, where she entered. The sounds of the waterfalls put her at ease, which made it easier for her to sleep. She set herself in the water where floated in the pool. Her eyes slowly closed, and reality soon faded away.

When she had awakened, she discovered she was in a vast, green field. The grass reached to her knees. The wind was blowing smooth and cool. She began to walk through the field, embracing the calm and peace. She closed her eyes and felt at peace.

"Pearl," a voice cried out.

Pearl was looking around, trying to find the source of the sound. When she found it, she was on the verge of tears.

"Rose?"

The late leader of the Crystal Gems stood in the distance, her dress was a bright pink color. Pearl ran towards Rose when she was stopped in her tracks by another name call.

"Pearl!"

She turned around, and saw Steven stand in the distance behind her. She stood there, dumbstruck, trying to peace what was happening. She felt as though she was awake, but at the same time…

"Pearl," Rose cried.

She turned back to her leader, who was fighting against corrupted Gems. Her armor was scratched, and her sword chipped. It also appeared that her "indestructible" shield would give out soon.

"Rose," Pearl cried out.

She summoned her spear, and ran towards her. Then, she heard Steven cry for her as well.

"Pearl," he said, "help me!"

Pearl turned and saw Jasper chasing after Steven. Steven had managed to dodge all of her punches so far, but was growing exhausted. With each blow Jasper delivered, a large hole was left where her knuckles had just made contact.

"Pearl," Rose yelled.

"Pearl," Steven cried.

Pearl looked back and forth, back and forth. She stared down at her spear, but could not decide who to save: the one who gave her purpose or the one who gives her a reason? She fell to her knees, clutching onto her head, tears began to roll down her face. Her name echoed throughout the field.

"Please," she begged, "please stop. I don't want to do this. Please, stop!"

She cried louder, but her name cried even louder. Finally, she got to her feet and charged at the enemy. Her spear had made contact with Jaspers arm, causing the Gem to hold onto her wound. Pearl stood over a terrified Steven and was prepared to fend off Jasper. However, Jasper began to turn and ran away from Pearl. The fight had ended sooner than expected.

"Maybe I can-," she said.

However, Rose had disappeared all ready. All that could be seen was her sword impaled in the ground and her armor wrapped around it. She then turned to Steven. At first she felt angry at the fact that she wasn't able to save Rose. She felt anger towards Steven.

"I know you're mad at me," Steven said.

Pearl looked up at him with amazement.

"I'm sorry that you couldn't save mom, and I'm sorry that I'm not mom. But I love and care for you like mom had cared for you and the others. I know how you miss her every day, but please remember that I'm here for you as well. I don't want to see you suffer alone anymore!"

Pearl came back to reality, her body still in the body of water. She emerged from the pool, and exited her room. It was all ready dark now, but the house was bright. She, then, saw Steven sitting on the couch watching T.V. He was watching a rerun of the show, "Crying Breakfast Friends". Steven looked over to where Pearl was standing, and looked surprised.

"I'm sorry, Pearl. It's just I couldn't sleep, so I decided to watch some T.V."

Pearl approached Steven, and fell on her knees, grasping the young lad.

"Pearl?"

"Please, Steven. Please," she said.

Steven returned the hug back to Pearl, who was quietly crying into his shirt. He did not know what happened to Pearl, but he did know that she was hurting.

"It's okay, Pearl, I'm here for you."

Pearl looked up at Steven, who was smiling at her. She returned the smile and kissed the boy on his forehead. She brushed her hand through his curly hair, and sat next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders, and pulling him in close. She stared up at the picture of Rose, remembering the dream.

"I couldn't protect you, then, Rose," she thought, "but I will continue to protect him for you. For myself."

She rested her head atop of Steven's, and began to watch the show with him. She could not understand the show, but she did understand one thing. She understood that Steven was as dear to her as Rose was.

After the episode ended, Steven asked Pearl to talk about what was wrong. She began to tell Steven the dream, and she could tell that Steven was scared that Pearl had to make such a decision.

"Well, I know that my mom meant a lot to you guys, and I will admit that at times I feel as though you blame me for her not being her. But I want you guys to know that I want to be here for you as she was."

Pearl was on the verge of tears, but halted herself from crying.

"Thank you, Steven," Pearl said, hugging Steven.

Steven returned the hug, and the remained like that for what felt like hours. When they broke apart, Pearl looked at Steven, and smiled.

"Now, go to sleep," Pearl said.

"What? But I'm not tired," Steven said with a yawn.

They shared a chuckle, and Steven headed to bed.

"Good night, Pearl," Steven said, "I love you."

Pearl placed her hand over her heart.

"Good night, Steven. I love you, too."


End file.
